MoriHaru
MoriHaru is the het ship between Takashi Morinozuka and Haruhi Fujioka from the Ouran High School Host Club fandom. Canon Anime Haruhi is in search of a quiet place to study when she stumbles upon the Host Club. Not long after, Tamaki’s advances cause Haruhi to back into an expensive vase, causing it fall, shattering on the ground. As Haruhi has no money to pay for it, she’ll pay for it with her “body,” becoming the Host Club’s “dog,” before becoming their newest member. Haruhi ends up doing well as a host that it’s decided she won’t need training. Tamaki calls Haruhi over to meet a regular girl in attending when Tamaki picks Haruhi up and spins her. Haruhi calls out to Mori for help and he rushes to aid her, picking her up out of Tamaki’s hold. It’s as he’s lifting her up, does Mori realizes Haruhi is a girl, becoming the fifth to learn this.Starting Today, You Are a Host! (1.01) Weeks later, students of Ouran Academy will be undergoing a physical examination. The Host Club realize Haruhi will be outed as a girl should she go through with the exam. Haruhi is unbothered by it, even implying that once she’s outed, she’ll have to stop being a host and figure out a different payment for the expensive vase. As Tamaki and the twins try to figure out how to “motivate her,” it’s Mori that brings up fancy tuna, something Haruhi brought up during “the previous episode” that she wasn’t able to eat. With this reminder, Tamaki and the twins devise a plan to keep Haruhi’s gender a secret, using fancy tuna as leverage, which Haruhi agrees to in the hope of being able to try some.Beware the Physical Exam! (1.03) The Host Club decide to spend the day the at Kyoya’s family indoor beach. With Haruhi having been successfully kidnapped by Tamaki and the twins, Mori comes back from swimming with Honey, and walks up to Haruhi who offers him a cold drink, which he gladly accepts. Not long after, Tamaki slips into a mechanical totem pole, activating the beach’s tidal wave. Honey ends up getting lost as a result, leading the Host Club searching for their missing friend. Haruhi takes notices of how worried Mori must be. Mori stands alone, looking out to the rain filled jungle when Haruhi comes up from behind him. She gently touches his arm and reassures him that she’s sure Honey is safe. This helps, as Mori places his hand in Haruhi’s head and smiles, telling her she’s right. Once the rain has stopped, Mori heads out to continue his search. Haruhi calls out that he’s headed in the wrong direction, which Mori denies as “natural instinct”. Haruhi runs after him, as she’s catching up to him she’s caught by the dangers of the jungle. Mori calls out her name and towers over her; in one swoop, he hoists her up with one arm, tucking her close to his chest. Haruhi blushes as this is the first time he’s called her by her name. With that, he walks off with her. Later, Kyoya calls for a search and rescue, though fails to mention any description of Honey beyond “small young boy”. The police force sent in to find him end up finding Mori and Haruhi, believing Haruhi to be the small young boy. As an officer attempts to force Haruhi out of Mori’s arms, Haruhi screams. In his protectiveness, Mori punches the man into nearby bushes. As the officers circle around them, Honey swing downs from the trees, saving them both. Honey comes up to Mori, praising him for an “amazing job” at protecting Haruhi. He backs up a bit and comments that he must have been “pretty lonely” without him around. Mori shyly glances to the right of Haruhi’s direction, saying, “I don’t know if I’d say that.”Jungle Pool SOS! (1.07) Moments Starting Today, You Are a Host! *Mori saves Haruhi from Tamaki. Jungle Pool SOS! *Haruhi offers Mori a cold drink, which he gladly accepts. *After Honey goes missing, Haruhi reassures Mori that he’s safe. *Mori affectionately places his hand on Haruhi’s head. *Mori punches a police officer trying to take Haruhi away. Fanon Many fans enjoyed the two’s more calm moments together. Shippers believed that Mori would be the best option for Haruhi, since she is more realistic and Mori has the least exaggerate personality. On AO3, MoriHaru is the eighth most written ship within the Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types tag; Haruhi’s fourth most written, and Mori’s second most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : Trivia * Bisco Hatori considered putting the two as a couple. Gallery MoriHaru1 (Starting Today, You Are a Host!).jpg MoriHaru2 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru3 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru4 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru5 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru6 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru7 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru8 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru9 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru10 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru11 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru12 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg MoriHaru13 (Jungle Pool SOS!).jpg References